Mary-Jane
by The Little Winchester
Summary: I had made a wish. It was probably my number one wish I've had in a long time. Its not like I had a horrible life.I just thought that maybe, just MAYBE,if I wished hard enough it would come true. Maybe I could trade my old boring life for one of excitement and adventure. Be careful What you wish for.


MJs day started out completely normal for a day without school. She woke up, planning on going to the comic book store today just because, well, she could. Also, she wanted to check on her favorite book series, 'Supernatural'. Her father, under the alias 'Carver Edlund', was the writer of the not-so-popular book series 'Supernatural'. Under his alias, he's the brilliant writer of the fantastic series featuring Sam and Dean Winchester, two brothers who battle demons and monsters in their 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Otherwise, He was Chuck Shurley, a slightly less brilliant man who lived alone, besides Mary-Jane of course. MJ wasn't even his Biological daughter, but she been here for a year or two, which is as far as she can remember.

It was April 2nd, 2009, and she was getting ready for the day. Once MJ pulled on her boots, I walked out into the living room area, to find that Chuck was already awake and typing away on the computer; which was a prehistoric hunk of plastic and wires. The house was a mess, as usual; pizza box here, beer bottles there, but it was fine. Basic routine called for MJ to do most of the cleaning while her father worked. She started picking up the mess in the living room, throwing away the old pizza box from last night, along with what MJ counted as seven beer bottles that she didn't recall seeing that night before she went to sleep. "You're up early." "Yeah. Could barely sleep. Got new ideas. You were in this one." He said, and Mary-Jane frowned, eyeing him suspiciously. "I was? Lemme see." She walked over, and he shook his head. "When Im finished. Where are you going today?" Chuck questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly in curiosity. "Comic Shop. Check on the books and shit." She said, walking to the doors, and he chuckled. "Yeah, they're not selling you know, Mary." He said and MJ sighed. "Well they have good potential. I don't see why they wouldn't be. I'll be back!" She cried, and before Chuck could verbalize his reply, the door closed with a loud bang.

It took her about 20 minutes to get to the store, she entered boldly, the bell above the door ringing with her arrival. She waved at the man behind the counter, and he waved back quickly before going back to the comic book he was reading. Mary-Jane strode into the other end of the store where the books normally were and gave a small sigh. All of them were there. Collecting dust instead of being read. She just didn't understand why people didn't like them. They were good, and addicting. It stopped when the older brother, Dean Winchester was sent to hell after he made a deal for his brother Sams life. It was sad, and, truthfully, had MJ in tears. Partially from the fact it was over, and also due to the fact it was simply just a depressing ending. She sighed and saw that the first few installments were in the 'Bargained' bin, and frowned even more. She turned to Jeff, the slightly overweight man behind the counter to protest, but stopped when I saw two men in suits walk in and towards Jeff. She stayed nearby, pretending to read a Spiderman comic while she was listening in on this conversation. The two men, one of which who was maybe three or four inches taller than the other, pulled out badges and presented them to Jeff. "Agents DeYoung and Shaw, we just need to ask you a few questions." The shorter one said, and MJ shook her head, a slight smirk on her face. DeYoung and Shaw? Like from Styx? No possible way these guys were legit. Then, everything clicked. They were Live Action Role-Players, for Chucks books! MJ felt excitement bubbling as she realized that these were active fans! Maybe with the new incomes, they could start publishing again! They couldnt be the only active fans, right? The shorter one, Dean, turned as she walked over. "THOSE are some nice costumes. Well put together too." MJ complimented, and 'Sam' scoffed.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"The FBI Agent get up. The costumes. The whole Rock Alias thing. You guys are LARPers."  
The two cosplayers looked at each other, then back at MJ, not saying a word.  
"You know, the Supernatural books! Sam and Dean, fighting Demons and Monsters across the country." She asked hopefully  
'Dean' paused, and then spoke up. "This is a book?"  
"Books. With an S. Plural. Its an entire series."  
Jeff nodded. "Yeah. I think we have 'em."  
"You do. They're collecting dust. And really Jeff? Bargain bin? Come on!" She shouted, reprimanding him as she followed Jeff to the bin. "Sorry MJ, they're just not selling. I wanna get 'em outta here and make room for other shipments." He said. MJ looked behind her and saw that the two followed, looking over our shoulders with curiosity. He looked through the bin and pulled one out. "Here. This is the first one." He said, handing it to them. 'Dean' grabbed the book and eyed it. " 'Supernatural' by Carver Edlund." He mumbled, and flipped it over, reading the description on the back of the small book. " 'On the side of a lonely California Highway, a mysterious Woman in White lures men to their deaths." He read, raising an eyebrow. 'Sam' snatched the book, mumbling 'Lemme see that'. He read the back of it and his eyes widened, looking at his partner, then MJ incredulously. "We're gonna need all of the copies of Supernatural you have."


End file.
